I Found A Boy
by Lady Sunchaser
Summary: Based upon the song I Found A Boy by Adele. Sasuke comes back. Sakura lets him have a piece of her mind. YamaSaku. Anti-SasuSaku.


**A/N:**

_This is just a quick chapter that I decided to make. I know this sounds almost impossible for Sakura to do in this story, but too bad! Sasuke deserves a good ass kickin' and Sakura is the woman to do it!_

_Anti-SasuSaku. YAMASAKU FTW._

* * *

><p>"Will you leave your man?"<p>

If this had been years ago, when she had been immature and oblivious to anything but the man that was currently begging for her back, she would've said YES in a heartbeat. But, this was the present and she had thankfully moved on. She didn't need him and that realization of that lifted a daunting weight off of her delicate shoulders.

"For me?" he pressed, thinking that _that_ would get her to agree to leave Yamato.

She scoffed. "For you? For _you?_ For you, I'll do nothing."

He obviously hadn't been expecting that answer. His eyes widened in shock, an expression that was welcomed to her compared to his normal cold and cocky look. She was secretly satisfied that she was able to touch whatever lingering human emotion that he harbored somewhere within the fathomless depths of his spiteful heart. Saying he had a heart in a first place was pushing it, though.

"S-sakura, what are trying to say?" the last Uchiha asked nervously, letting an awkward smile slip upon his lips. It was as obvious as day that the expression of a smile wasn't welcomed on his normally distant face. That damn fool thought she was JOKING.

"I'm trying to say, politely," she said, letting a convincing grin tug at her lips and then hissed, "to get the FUCK out of my face, Uchiha."

Now that really caught him off guard. He let out an involuntary gasp out in surprise as he quickly tried to catch back his cool. He narrowed his eyes, assessing the challenge that stood before him. He obviously had taken this kunoichi for granted. She wasn't the same ditzy girl that had fallen head over heels for him. She had matured. His lips quirked up into a sick, twisted smile. "And if I don't?"

Sakura chuckled lightly, closing her eyes as to not show her true intent behind the laughter. Sasuke eased up his muscles as she laughed, taking that as a sign that she had been joking. Big mistake. He hadn't even seen it coming. It took him a full minute to fully process what had happened.

He futilely tried to activate his sharingan in rage for being completely blown away through a building, thanks to her fatal punch. His back screamed in agony as he struggled to his feet. He couldn't feel the right side of his face and was pretty sure his jaw had went completely slack. Not from the punch alone but from the shock of her strength and courage to punch HIM, her one and only major crush. "What the . . ."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as his right eye didn't respond to his chakra. His left eye was the only one activated. "What did you do?" he accused as he immediately put his hand up to his right eye to tentatively touch around the spot that was completely numb.

"Pressed your pressure point. Chakra won't be going into that eye anytime soon. And," she added, smirked, "don't bother trying to regain feeling on the right side of your face. I don't think you'll be pleased with what I've done with it if you try looking at it in the mirror. For now, though . . ."

Sakura furiously formed hand seals in rapid, precise movements. "You're going to pay for your stupidity," she finished as she ended the tedious strewn out symbols. She inputed all of her chakra into the genjutsu she casted upon Sasuke.

"It's pointless to do this," Sasuke chuckled as he felt the genjutsu settled upon him. "Have you already forgotten I have the sharingan?"

"You only have one sharingan," she corrected.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What difference does that ma-"

He was cut off as the genjutsu enveloped him completely. Effortlessly, he summoned up his chakra. "Release," he commanded and he awaited for the genjutsu to melt around him . . . but it didn't.

"You bitch," he breathed as he realized what she had finally meant. The sharingan required two eyes to properly diffuse a genjutsu. Even if he tried normally releasing the illusion, it wouldn't help. It was as if her jutsu had completely swallowed him up into another dimension.

He could faintly hear her voice as flashes of his unforgivable life began to flash before his eyes, tormenting him.

"You expect me to come back crawling to you? You idiot. So much has changed. I have Yamato now. And he has given me the time of the day, unlike you. He loves me. He's a respectable man and not even an ounce as pitiful as your ass. Ja ne, Sasuke-kun. If you're lucky, the jutsu will wear off in 2 days."


End file.
